


Lost Article

by ShianneUrami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Illustrated, M/M, Xeno, dirty little shirt thieves, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShianneUrami/pseuds/ShianneUrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave lost his shirt. And then found it. Among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Article

Dave stared down at his phone, a small twitch under his eye behind the glasses. With a heavy sigh he /gently/ pushed it into his pocket- despite how much he wanted to throw it across the room. John had somehow roped him into helping out with Spiderbitch. Apparently she was sick and John was too much of a fuck up to know what to do.

Not that Dave knew any better. He might have had a troll roommate, but it’s not like they were intimate past “You left the cupboard door open moron.”

Hot stuff right there.

He shifted off the couch, tossing aside the blanket he’d pulled down and running a hand through his hair before shaking it into place. Jade had unceremoniously referred to it as a ‘lazy-Bieber cut’. Dave still wasn’t sure how to take that. Should he be offended or laugh because that shit’s funny?

Dave bent to scoop up his shirt off the floor where he’d left it before his nap-or rather, where he thought he’d left it. When he reached down, his fingers brushed against the wood floor, his shirt nowhere to be found. His eyebrows pinched together in confusion. He’d dropped it there not an hour ago, where cou-

A vibration through his pants and he groaned angrily. John, you persistent little fuck.

He stood up, stretching out and rubbing his arms against the chill of the living room’s air conditioner. At least it wasn’t sweltering. He’d take cold over heat any day. He half turned down the hall, knocking on the first door. “Hey, Karkat! Have you seen my shirt?”

No answer.

Odd.

He usually had Karkat growling in his face by now.

Another knock. “Yo! Vant-Ass, you in there?”

There was a small noise from the other side, but it was barely there. A small intake of breath or the shift of a chair. The troll was in there, he was just ignoring him. His phone vibrated again, sending a pang of irritation through him. He was going to beat that kid senseless one of these days.

Dave shook his head. If Karkat wasn’t going to open the door, he’d have to go in himself. The troll probably scooped his clothes up by accident when he picked up his own earlier. It was probably in the basket by his door. He opened the door, the light from the hallway flooding in. “Dude, you’ve seen my-”

Oh.  


  
  


Okay, so that was new.

Yellow and red eyes looked up at him from the floor and for the first time he noticed trolls’ eyes had a faint glow in the dark, so dim that one might wonder if it wasn’t just an optical illusion. Dave noticed a lot of things in that moment though, not just the light glow, but also the entirety of the redblood’s form laying in the middle of the bedroom floor, caught in the throes of ecstasy. He had two fingers to the hilt inside himself and his face was buried into the lost shirt. Karkat’s half lidded eyes watched Dave, and he could still see the ferocity under the lust. But he didn’t stop. Shameless little fuck!

Another vibration shot through his pants, this time not from the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Faun-Songs wonderful picture, here: http://faun-songs.tumblr.com/post/28287013345/tg-dude-youve-seen-my


End file.
